Lion Queen: King of Cats
'Lion Queen: King of Cats '''is the fourth episode of the fourth season of The Garfield Show and the fourth part of the Lion Queen episode. Synopsis Garfield and Odie meet Queen Tania and her children, Prince and Princess. But when Dirk Dinkum arrives to capture Queen Tania, Garfield and Odie must protect the cubs and contact Jon, Liz, Angie and Armstrong. Plot Liz warns Jon, Angie and Armstrong that Dirk Dinkum is heading for the west portal meaning he now knows where the Manzian White Lions are. Meanwhile, Garfield and Odie have met Queen Tania and her children, Prince and Princess. Prince and Princess want to know what kind of animal he is. Garfield tries to make them see that he is a cat but they won't believe him. They ask if he is the king of cats. Garfield tries to make them believe that he is the king by way of a musical number, but they still don't believe him. Dirk Dinkum arrives in a helicopter and spots the small lion cubs. Prince and Princess think it is a weird bird but Odie knows it's a helicopter and tries to protect them. Dinkum thinks that they may be small but they will do. But Queen Tania blocks him from her children making Dinkum believe that she will be the prize of the zoo. Queen Tania leads Dinkum away while Garfield, Odie and the baboons take Prince and Princess to safety in the baboons' tree. Garfield discovers that Junky's tablet can send a text message to Jon's phone. As Jon, Liz, Angie and Armstrong continue searching for the pets, Jon's phone receives Garfield's message about where their location is and where the Manzian White Lion is so they get into the jeep and drive there. Dinkum missed two shots but Queen Tania was getting very tired. Jon's group arrives and they see Dinkum's helicopter. Garfield and Odie try to distract Dinkum by making Garfield pretend he is a lion while Odie tries his best to roar like a lion. Max, the helicopter driver goes to Garfield's location, but Dinkum knows they are trying to distract him. Jon, Liz, Angie and Armstrong arrive but they are too late. Dinkum takes one last shot and has captured Queen Tania who is hanging while Dinkum gets the helicopter pilot to take him to the airport to deliver Queen Tania to Spencer Spendington's zoo. Everyone is sad for failing to save Queen Tania even the lion cubs, who are lamenting the loss of their mother. Garfield tells everyone that they cannot give up. Before they leave in a plane, Garfield and Odie are joined by Prince and Princess and the baboons to save Queen Tania. While in the front, Jon informs everyone that Spendington is having a party tomorrow night. They hear a ukulele playing. In the cargo hold Garfield, Odie, Prince and Princess and the baboons are partying... ''To be continued... Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie *Prince and Princess *Queen Tania *The Baboon Brothers Major Characters *Dirk Dinkum *Jon Arbuckle *Liz Wilson *Angie *Armstrong Minor Characters *Humphrey (cameo) *Spring (cameo) *Summer (cameo) *Harry (cameo) *Myron (cameo) *Lucky (cameo) *Nermal (cameo) *Tiger (cameo) *Elsa the Rhinoceros (mentioned) *Ambushi the Elephant (mentioned) *Jeremiah the Giraff (mentioned) Songs *Ultimate Cat performed by Jon Barnard *Cat Dance performed by Jon Barnard, Phil LaMarr and Scott Whyte Trivia Category:The Garfield Show Season 4 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes